


Survival

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, F/M, Hatred, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Agravaine and Morgana know each other pre-canon? What was the basis for her disdainful behaviour towards him? Why wasn't Agravaine at court during Uther's last years as king, and why did he return afterwards? This fic gives a grim answer to those questions. (Please heed the warnings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings before reading this fic, which was written for the 'Forbidden' challenge of Summer Pornathon 2015. 
> 
> The plot is not meant to be 'hot', but to demonstrate the horror and trauma of what young Morgana goes through, and the psycological damage that follows.
> 
> Disclaimer: The BBC and Shine TV own these characters. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

Morgana's beloved father, Duke Gorlois, died in battle when she was ten years old. That was the first time her world fell apart. 

Suddenly she found herself grieving among strangers in unfamiliar Camelot, in the care of Uther Pendragon. It was whispered that Uther had sent Gorlois to his death, deliberately withholding reinforcements. The king scared her.

Prince Arthur was her junior, and merely a brat in her eyes.

She was alone.

The only caring person at court was Arthur's uncle, Lord Agravaine, who served on the royal council.

A dashing man in his prime, Agravaine reminded Morgana a little of Gorlois. He listened to her, and took her seriously. He had a kind face. She came to trust him.

His presence made her feel safe. She started smiling again. The light returned to her eyes.

She discovered Agravaine's true nature when he took her to his chambers, having promised her a book about Gorlois' campaigns. Agravaine locked the door, pulled her tight and clamped a strong hand over her mouth. His wet lips latched onto her neck while he tore at her bodice. He toppled her into bed, his weight nearly crushing her small frame. Pulling her skirt up, he loosened his breeches and penetrated her in one forceful thrust. The pain nearly made her pass out.

When he finally finished, he kissed and petted her, and told her that he loved her. There were tears in his eyes. She wanted to vomit.

It was her own fault, he said. She was a temptress who had bewitched him. If she ever let anyone know what they'd done together, he'd tell Uther that she had magic and had used it on him. Being a royal ward wouldn't save her then.

It was no empty threat. There was a frighteningly fanatical gleam in Uther's eyes whenever he spoke about the evils of sorcery. During Morgana's three years in Camelot she'd several times endured the horrific screams of women burned as sorceresses on very flimsy evidence.

She left Agravaine with her dress in disarray and her mind in turmoil, pain wracking her body.

The betrayal crushed her soul. The violation changed her forever.

Morgana told no-one. Who could she confide in? Who would take her word over Agravaine's?

Once he'd had her, his lust proved insatiable. He cornered her in her chambers, pulled her into empty store-rooms, took her out riding for hours. He'd pant revolting words of adoration at her averted face while he thrust hard, his thick cock moving in and out, in and out. He'd force his tongue into her mouth, believing himself to be kissing her, groaning and shuddering as he came inside her.

Morgana didn't know herself any more. Her body wasn't hers.

She hid behind her beautiful face and a too-mature, regal demeanour.

Horror lurked behind powerful men's fake smiles. She would never make the mistake of trusting such a one again. But she taught herself to exploit their weaknesses. An enigmatic half-smile, a coy glance, a dress too provocative for her age, and lords and knights practically fell at her feet.

Morgana was a survivor.

Gaining Uther's trust was an important achievement. Soon she risked telling him in confidence that she'd overheard Lord Agravaine praising his late brother Tristan. She feared Agravaine wasn't as loyal as he appeared.

Uther was always quick to believe the worst. Manipulating him was easy. A few well-placed lies later, he summarily banished his brother-in-law from Camelot.

Agravaine still lived, but Morgana was rid of him.

She was done with the bodies of men, their disgusting sweat, heavy breathing and wandering hands.

She was fifteen years old.

*********

Years had passed and much had changed when she visited Agravaine in his exile, ordering him back to Camelot.

Morgana was in complete control. She could easily crush him with magic. He would never touch her again.

She had nothing but contempt for him and his obsequious ways. She held his pathetic desires over his head like a whip, and made him crawl in the dust like the snake he was.

He proved a useful minion. Agravaine's earnest smile and trustworthy appearance made King Arthur welcome his uncle back as a chief royal advisor.

Morgana was poised to kill two birds with one stone. She could torment Agravaine and bring Arthur down.

As soon as she'd secured her rightful place on the throne, Agravaine would die.

He had it coming. The lost girl screaming inside her told her so.

All of them had it coming.


End file.
